


Threat Eliminated

by Stargirl4Ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A spider gets smashed, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Silly and Weird, its sort of a sweet gesture, not exactly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are asleep, Bucky sees a spider above your bed. There's only one course of action he can take, and it's not very pretty. A silly, fluffy one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat Eliminated

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a large spider that was near my head one night (though I didn't have a Bucky to protect me). This is very different from what I usually write, not being at all canon, but I hope you like my fic!

You were sleeping with Bucky. Like dreaming and snoring kind of sleeping.

Ever since Steve introduced him to the Avengers, you had been interested in him. His long dark hair, mysterious past, intense eyes, and fit body didn’t do anything to help, and the feelings were shared. He asked you out on a date, and now you were going steady with him.

You lived at Tony Stark’s Avengers Tower, and Bucky had his own room on Steve’s floor. However, Bucky often came to sleep in your room. Everyone knew that you were going out with him, but Bucky’s visits to your room were kept secret from the likes of Clint and Steve. You suspected that Steve probably knew, though.

The first time he came over, you were surprised to see that he was a total cuddler, him holding you close and you stroking his hair. You wondered if it was because he had nightmares. Bucky would never admit it, but the reason he enjoyed close contact was because of the cold way he was treated for the past seventy years.

It had taken him a while to get him used to casual contact like shaking hands, hugging, and then kissing and beyond, and now he didn’t mind it at all and he actually enjoyed it.

This night was no different from any other night, and while you were sleeping, Bucky was busy listening to the sounds of the summer-night city through the screen door to the balcony. He didn’t get much sleep on a regular basis, and because he was a super human, it didn’t affect him very much.

He leaned his head on his metal hand, keeping it away from you because it was freezing cold all the time. His other arm was wrapped around your back, keeping you close. He could feel your heartbeat, and your steady breathing was calming to him. ****

Bucky knew that everything was usually safe in the Avengers Tower, and he shouldn’t really have to worry about you or be on guard when you went to sleep, but it was almost like an instinct. So when he saw the small, black, moving shape on the wall above your head, his mental alert signals were instantly lit up.

It was a spider. He didn’t know what kind of spiders they had in New York, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He was then reminded of the small drone devices that H.Y.D.R.A. had made him use to gather intel, and even sometimes deliver lethal poison to take out a target.

He moved his arm off of you and used his palm to suddenly, rapidly, and loudly crush the spider. He frowned a bit when he realized you were waking up. ****

The sound of the ordeal woke you up with a start, and you swiftly grabbed your gun from under your pillow, ready to use it. You raised an eyebrow when you saw Bucky’s hand on the wall.

“Bucky?” You said. He had woken you up, and you weren’t sure if you should be annoyed.

“Threat eliminated.” He said in a monotone voice. He didn’t move his hand from the wall. He wasn’t speaking Russian, so he hadn’t relapsed, so why the soldier act?

“What?” You said, raising your eyebrow. You put the gun on the nightstand, and flicked the lamp on, slowly moving hand and grimacing when you saw the smashed bug on the wall, its legs sticking out at strange angles. 

“ _Ew_.” You laughed and got a wipe out from the nightstand drawer, handing it to Bucky. He wiped his hands, his serious face changing to a smirk. You smiled again, and laid back. You’d clean up the dead spider in the morning.

“I’ve been to places where I was specifically warned about the danger of the spiders in the area.” He said calmly. You didn’t want to ask anything about that, not wanting to make him think about when he was The Winter Soldier. You decided to make him think about something else.

“Thanks.” You said, putting a hand on the side of his face. He leaned down, kissing you gently on your lips. He reached over and turned the lights off again, and you felt yourself begin to get sleepy. Bucky was still propped up, but you pulled him down closer to you.

“Go to sleep, Bucky.” You said with a small smile. He relaxed and finally did, confident that the smashed spider on the wall would be warning enough to any other insects to keep away from you in your sleep.


End file.
